Frayeurs Italiennes
by YumeNoYosei
Summary: Une soirée chez nos chers frères Italiens, avec une petite frayeur en plus…  No Yaoi, humour, histoire vraie !


Coucou tout le monde ! :D Je reviens aujourd'hui avec un … Drabble ? Il ne fait que deux petites pages…

**Couple **: Il n'y en a pas ! C'est juste une petite histoire sur nos chers Fratelli ! :D

**Résumé **: Une soirée chez nos chers frères Italiens, avec une petite frayeur en plus…

**Rating **: K+ je pense pour petites insultes

Attention, je dois vous prévenir que cette histoire est une histoire vraie ! Une petite anecdote entre moi et ma meilleure amie que j'ai trouvée bien drôle !

J'espère que ça vous plaira ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

Frayeurs Italiennes

Lovino Vargas alias Italie du Sud était tranquillement assis sur son canapé, devant un feu de cheminée lisant un livre dit "d'horreur". Il attendait patiemment le retour de son frère cadet, Feliciano, alias Italie du Nord.

Alors qu'il ricanait à cause d'un passage du livre (une blonde à grosse poitrine se faisait zigouiller sans ménagement) il entendit la porte du salon s'ouvrir. Il leva les yeux de son livre pour voir sa copie conforme sautiller d'un pied à l'autre en enlevant sa grosse écharpe.

- Feli ?

- _Vee_ fratello, il fait si froid dehors !

Lovino leva les yeux au ciel, il avait envie de répondre un truc bien sanglant du genre ; _" bien sûr qu'il fait froid imbécile, on est en plein mois de décembre !"_ mais il se retint, après tout il n'avait pas envie d'entendre son frère pleurer toute la nuit parce qu'il avait été méchant. Puis il n'y avait que Espagne et/ou Allemagne qui avaient droit à ce genre de commentaire.

- _Vee fratello ! _J'ai eu peur tout à l'heure dans la rue ! Pleurnicha Feliciano.

- _Perché ?_

- Il y a plus de lumière dans la rue ! Ça m'a fait si peur !

Lovino leva une fois de plus les yeux au ciel, son petit frère était tellement peureux... Il ferma son livre et se leva, le jetant sa ménagement sur le canapé où il était assis quelques secondes plus tôt.

Puis il alla à la grande fenêtre du salon, il était temps de fermer le volet roulant ! Ah, la technologie... ! Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à appuyer sur le bouton pour dérouler le volet, il remarqua qu'effectivement dehors, la rue était plongée dans le noir total. Il sentit un frisson de peur lui parcourir le dos, il haussa les épaules pour se donner du courage.

Alors qu'il appuya sur le bouton mais quelque chose dans la rue retint son attention, il s'arrêta et plissa les yeux pour mieux voir. Il écarquilla les yeux quand il comprit ce que c'était.

- _Chigiiii !_ _Fratello ! Venite !_

- _Che cosaaaaaa ? _Siffla Feliciano en se plantant à côté de son frère.

- _Guarda, guarda ! _

Feliciano, de nature curieuse regarda alors là où son frère lui indiqué. Ses yeux habituellement fermés s'ouvrir en grand, rejoignant l'expression de surprise de son frère.

En effet, dans la rue plongé dans la nuit, il n'y avait rien, ni voiture, ni animaux, ni personne... Personne ? La femme de dos qui titubait lentement de droite à gauche c'était une personne ?

- _Vee,_ _fratello _! Tu crois qu'elle a bu ?

- Ou alors... Lovino eut du mal à avaler sa salive.

- Ou alors ? Fit naïvement Feliciano en observant la femme.

- Ou alors elle est possédée !

- Quoi ?! Mais non, ne dit pas n'importe quoi, _fratello _! Je vais pleurer...

Lovino haussa les épaules en souriant, faire peur à son frère était si facile... Il alla appuyer sur le bouton pour descendre le volet quand la voix légèrement tremblante de Feliciano l'en empêcha.

- _Vee... Fratello..._ Imagine elle se retourne... Fit tout doucement Feliciano.

- Ne dit pas de connerie, _kono yaro _! On est pas dans un film d'ho...

Mais la phrase de Lovino mourut dans sa gorge, enfin non... Plutôt la phrase se transforma en un hurlement horrifié...

La femme qui titubait, venait de tourner la tête vers eux, ses yeux brillants sans pupilles à cause du peu de luminosité les scrutant avec une douce folie. Les deux frères hurlèrent de peur et fermèrent le volet en toute vitesse. Ils partirent se réfugier dans le lit de Lovino, pleurant tous deux comme des bébés.

Sans tarder, Feliciano appela Ludwig à la rescousse, pleurant et babillant des choses insensées pendant que Lovino essayait de se calmer, se répétant dans sa tête "C'est pas vrai, c'est pas vrai, c'est pas vrai"

Les Italiens étaient peut-être de gros dragueurs, bons ou non. Mais ce n'étaient certainement pas les plus courageux !

Owari !

* * *

Quelques traductions :

**Fratello **: Frère

**Perché ?** : Pourquoi ?

**Venite **: Viens

**Che cosa ?** : Quoi ?

**Guarda **: Regarde

**Kono yaro **: Imbécile/connard.

Waaaaala ! J'espère que ça vous aura plu et que vous avez ri ! Moi j'ai bien rigolé, après… Non, on à pas pleuré ma meilleure amie et moi comme des bébés ! On a bien hurlé certes, mais ensuite on a ri ! :D

En même temps, je crois que vu la situation on peut qu'en rire !

Review ? :3


End file.
